


Take Your Daughter To Work Day

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, Bondage, Choking, Come Inflation, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drugged Sex, F/M, Gangbang, Incest, Non-Consensual Bondage, Parent/Child Incest, References to Knotting, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 02:36:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14251248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A secret agent must rescue his daughter from a terrible situation.





	Take Your Daughter To Work Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dresca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dresca/gifts).



One more hostile downed, one more door to kick in, and Mac—

Mac found his daughter, his baby girl, naked and shivering, her arms tied with wide cloth strips to a rack, her head hanging low, sweat-damp hair shaking back and forth with every thrust as she was fucked by a huge wooly dog twice her size.

Other dogs lounged around the room — four, five, Mac couldn’t even count. The thick air, full of sweat and dog and the fresh scent of Tilly’s young body, jammed in his throat. Her legs were bent beneath her, tied that way to prop her up, a reddened bulge rising in her belly with every thrust inside her, another sticky wet noise and another smack against her little ass and another surge of thick white jism sliding slowly down her smooth thighs. How many had fucked her already, plunging within her to overflow? How many to make that long wet slide go so easy as the red bulge rose again and again, denting out her navel?

Mac shuddered from his aching dick out to his furthest ends. Mac coughed up the thickened air and whimpered out Tilly’s name.

And her hanging head lifted, slowly, jerking on each thrust as the dog sped up, obviously chasing its pleasure. Her limp fingers twitching to either side, her clumped, damp hair fell around and then away from her face, her eyes widening blink by slow blink to roundness, her pupils blown and black as tears leaked shiny down her softly curved cheeks. Her slack pink mouth drooped further open and then slowly tightened, wince by wince creasing its corners, crinkling across her forehead as she pulled it into a plump pained circle, as she whimpered in answer, “Dad.”

Mac’s ribs froze around his lungs. His pulse pounded between his legs. The dog howled and Tilly gasped, her soft mouth falling open tenderly as the animal thudded to orgasm inside her, as her belly dented out further with what must have been its knot. The dog panted over her, tongue lolling out to swipe lazily between her shuddering collarbones, and Tilly panted beneath it, her little breasts trembling as her chest heaved, as Mac stood frozen and throbbing, as the moment stretched impossibly.

Another dog stood, tall and sleekly short-haired, trotted over and nosed against the wooly dog’s side, politer than any man imagined at a gangbang. The wooly dog whuffed, and licked down the line of Tilly’s spine like a caress as it pulled its cock out, shiny and red with a sticky sucking sound, as Tilly quivered the whole way, her head wobbling on her neck.

Mac knew he should move. His feet stayed glued to the floor. A gush of white jizm spilled out down Tilly’s thighs, joining the hair-flecked puddle between her widespread knees. And the sleek dog stepped up, and Mac did nothing. It lowered its snout to Tilly’s doubtless battered young cunt and snuffled, and licked her, and she sighed and tension eased from her shoulders, as if it made her feel better. It raised its head high and stepped forwards, straddling her, and Tilly’s head wobbled enough to show her full pink lips opening on a high noise as the dog pushed against her, into her, slowly, almost patiently.

Tilly moaned that high note as the dog eased its whole way in, haunches framing her pale scratched thighs. And then the dog pulled out fast, and her head flew up, and it rammed back in, fucking her hard enough so her whole body shook.

And her eyes opened, bleary and huge and shining with tears, and again she murmured with bruise-pink lips to Mac, her father who had failed to protect her, “Daddy.”

Mac’s heart jerked sideways in his chest. Tilly’s eyes fluttered, shut-open-shut, as the dog fucked her hard, in-out-in, her belly rising and falling like her heaving chest, her breasts quivering like custard in a bowl, like her mother’s had when Mac first met her, dancing undercover in a club. Before traded secrets, before their missions, before their baby, before the mission which took her away from Tilly and Mac.

Before Mac failed his baby girl, letting his enemies snatch and torture her, before he stood motionlessly watching as a large sleek dog plunged its heavy cock into her young body again and again. As Tilly’s eyes squeezed shut, eyelashes shivering, mouth fluttering open and closed as her whole body shook, as Mac watched the dog’a pounding make her come.

The dog made a triumphant-sounding _boof_ , nuzzling the tousled pile of Tilly’s hair as she dropped her head again, as it speeded up, smacking sounds rising, thick drips flying with each impact, her belly bulged up and bruised red from the inside. Mac stood and shook with his daughter as the dog howled and pumped its load into her, squelching thickly out around its cock inside her, its knot distending out her navel. 

The dog panting into her hair, its tongue lolling across her shoulder, Tilly hauled up her shaking head one more time to turn her huge blown eyes to her daddy. And Mac took a step forwards, his swollen dick rasping against his underpants. 

The dog looked up at him, and smiled its toothy canine smile, and licked the back of Tilly’s neck, almost gratefully. It hitched its hips back and Tilly’s broad forehead creased, her lush mouth falling open into an empty oval. The dog’s knot stuck briefly, caught by her tight young entrance, and a guttural noise tore from her throat as it jerked free with an audible ‘pop’. Tilly’s lower lip bobbed, full and shining wet, as she gasped, as the dog backed away from her and trotted around the rack, cock hanging glistening and swollen red between its legs. As it passed Mac it licked his empty hand, as if saying, “Your turn”

But another dog got to its feet, a broad-shouldered muscular mastiff, and Mac took another step forwards, and another, but not towards the dog, whose cock bobbed up broad and weighty, horribly thick. Mac staggered towards the rack Tilly was tied to, and the dog stepped up behind and then straddling her, pressing that battering ram to her, and her mouth flared wide, her eyes clenched tightly shut. 

And the dog shoved its hips forward, and Tilly’s back curved down like her mouth’s corners, as her breasts shuddered and her fists clenched, as she dragged in breath and screamed.

Mac was too close to see the bulge he knew rose in her belly, wider and redder than ever. All he could see was her wet pink mouth as her scream tore his heart into ragged shreds, as her shoulders shook, as she huffed out high keening sounds and the dog fucked her with a will, meaty slams resounding from its hindquarters battering hers. All he could do was feel the thick air wind around his dick — he hadn’t even noticed unfastening his trousers — was to press forwards into the pull of her achingly beautiful mouth until he was easing the head of his dick between her lush, soft lips.

Tilly moaned, low and sweet, tingling into his dick. Mac grasped the rack beside her clenched hand and pushed towards her heated sweetness, sliding into her mouth, easily, effortlessly, just the trembling press of lips and tongue, the rhythm of the dog’s fucking as it huffed over her back and slammed into her. He slid in and in until her lips flattened into a pillowy ring around the base, her nose mashed shut against his belly, until her throat fluttered desperately around his dickhead, squeezing and swallowing. He watched as her eyes flared wide and wider, as she sucked harder and harder around him, chasing denied air, choking on his dick. He felt as she tensed tighter and tighter, as her eyes fluttered shut-open-shut, as they rolled back and her whole body went fully limp, her throat velvetly tighter than tightness around his throbbing dick.

The dog snuffled and howled and stilled, trembling over Tilly’s back, trembling through her body into Mac. They stayed there, all three, trembling together for a long time.

Mac took hold of his will and the rack’s bars, and pulled out a little ways, enough to let her wheeze through her nose, a cool breeze in the heat of her lush mouth. He stood there, longing to shove into her again, to fuck her face as fiercely as the dogs had fucked her in front of him, and waited, and trembled, until the dog huffed softly and pulled back with the slickest, stickiest noise yet, dragging its cock from Tilly’s limp body.

Then Mac moved. Then he tore the cloth from Tilly’s wrists and elbows, but only to throw her back on the floor, to watch her bounce on her back, gasping and unconscious. The dogs settled around them, a wordlessly panting audience, as Mac pushed Tilly’s bound knees further apart and looked at her prone before him, the open redness of her little cunt, framed by swollen crescents of blood-purpled flesh, streaked and painted with thick white jizm all the way from her navel to her knees. He fell to his knees between her rounded thighs, pushing his dick towards her heat, sinking it between her bruise-plumped labia and into the streaming heat inside her. She didn’t wince, she didn’t move, except for her red-dappled mouth falling that bit more open, except for her breasts shaking in rhythm as he slammed himself into her, his balls bouncing against her taut ass, his dick engulfed by slick wetness again and again, banging over and over against the battered cushion of her cervix.

Her pebbled nipples swayed on her shuddering breasts and he curled over her, fastening his hungry mouth to them, pressing one tiny turgid nub between his lips, then the other. He licked across the curves of each breast, taking one then the other fully into his mouth, trembling against his tongue as his hips slammed wetly against hers, her cunt gripping him tighter and tighter the more forcefully he hammered into her. 

He came, sudden and shocking as the first sight of her spitted on a huge dog, the orgasm surging from every inch of him up through his achingly full dick, up into her shuddering, limp body. He wrapped his arms around her, standing up somehow while still sunk tight into her heat, her body soft and damp and warm in his arms.

He stood there for a long time, hot come running thick and slow down over his balls, his little girl snug in his arms, his dick snuggled tight inside her.

Eventually, slowly, the haze drifting away from his stunned brain, Mac came to his senses. Eventually he pulled his reluctant dick from Tilly’s heated depths and the cloth straps from her limp legs and wrapped her in his jacket and then in his arms, carrying her from the dogs’ fuck room as he’d carried her mother over their new threshold, years ago. Eventually, he took his baby girl home, to clean her up and tuck her into her innocent pink bed, to track down the security leaks that put her in such peril and to arrange three assassinations, to be beside her when she opened her eyes again and saw him sitting there, when she finally, finally smiled.

But he never forgot the sight of her, bruise-red belly bulging with cock, shaking and naked beneath the dogs, begging for him. And he never forgot the feel of her, slick and hot and trembling around him, for the rest of his life.


End file.
